User blog:Sshakenbakee/A Few Announcements
Hello all, Sshakenbakee here. This blog is mainly to talk about a few things that I will be planning on working on as well as a few miscellanious topics I want to talk to. So let's get right into it. 1: I never thought I'd see the day where I would become an Administrator for this site. This promotion means a lot, especially since I am an underdog story (in my opinion). This is something I want new users to see as it goes to show that if you work hard and do whatever you can to improve, you can and will succeed. For this and a few other reasons, I'm back in full swing. I'll be contributing more and more with new stories and helping those who need it. 2. When 'Revolution' was read on SOG, Mutahar, along with others, said that they would like to see a sequel to this story. With that in mind, I'm working on concepts for the official sequel for Revolution: Retaliation. This will take place where the first one ended so if you haven't read Revolution yet...what are you waiting for? 3. As more new users are coming up, I'm finding it a bit hard to keep up with them and doing the usual NUA message. Because of this, I'm looking for 2-3 other users with a minimum of 250 edits to this site to help with the NUA Program. If you're unaware of this program, please read Newcomers and their Role to the Wiki for more information or look around for some Message Wall posts that I've sent to new users. Contact me by my Message Wall or through chat if you're interested in the position. 4. We've been getting more and more contributions it seems from many people, especially new users which I'm very happy for. As more people join, I believe that Admins should begin to recognize what pages to keep and which to delete. What I mean by that is that we should now focus more on quality of submissions more than we have. Because this site is a bit looser than the Creepypasta Wiki when it comes to quality standards, I think we should step it up a little bit. If an Admin looks at a story and would give it less than a 3/10, it should be tags with "48 Hours Until Deletion". If the author amps up the quality above the original score by 1.5 or more points, we will keep it. Anything above a 4 can be kept and all 10/10 stories should be Admin-protected to assure they aren't messed up by vandals (which there have been a few cases as of late.) These numbers can be changed as this is merely a quality control concept. Feel free to let me know your opinions about this idea in the comment section below, I'm interested to see what you all think. That wraps up my blog. If you have any suggestions or opinions about anything mentioned here, you're more than welcome to comment. I'll see you all around! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Posts